


Anticipation...

by The_Shaded_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anticipation, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shaded_Heart/pseuds/The_Shaded_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how far you´re really willing to push your limits?</p>
<p>Have you ever been pushed to the point to where your own emotions just seem "too much to handle"? </p>
<p>Do you ever wish you could be brought to the point of almost loosing your mind with need for "his" touch?...</p>
<p>Well... Sometimes... just sometimes... all that waiting is finally rewarded...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation...

 

 

 

 

..."The bite of rope holding my wrists together... the droplets of sweat dripping between my breasts as my heartbeat raises when I hear His footsteps getting closer...

The cool satin sheets beneath my knees as I kneel in the middle of his bead... my breasts exposed and my nipples hardened from the arousal as a gente blow teases them... one at a time.... _Ahhh..._

Everything inside me wants to scream and beg Him to please lay his hands on me... he´s been building this feelings for what feels like hours!!! I can feel my sex pulsing between my legs as I squeeze my thighs together to try and find some sort of relief!  My breathing is so heavy that it´s almost like panting!   _PLEASE!! PLEASE!!! ..._ I open my mouth to try and speak my plead as he hisses into my ear:  " _If you speak now... I´ll only make you wait longer..."_ then gently bites my earlobe and I bite my lower lip holding back from making a sound... " _Good girl"..._ I can imagine the grin on his face now...

He is SO close... his scent invades my senses as I feel him kneeling in front of me on the bed... he is an inch away... his warm breath so close... he takes a deep breath close to my neck... _"perfect!"_ He says... " _you smell like pure lust right now... EXACTLY how I wanted you"..._

Letting out a growl he puts his hand on the back of my head and tugs my hair exposing my neck... his tongue finally coming in contact with my skin... trailing his way up to my chin where he nibbles at my jaw for a second... gently... he breaks contact again and am afraid he´ll begin the sweet torture again!! _*No! Please! No more! Take me... just take me now! - I want to scream but I can´t!**_

After what seemed like forever in my head, he finally takes pity on me and leaning down takes my mouth into an agressive, almost primal kiss that has me moaning into his mouth as he lets me feel his own arousal pushed against my exposed skin and then... that instant... I know for sure that the waiting is FINALLY OVER!!!


End file.
